In Patent Literature 1, an example of the configuration of a sliding door unit configured to open and close a door for a vehicle or the like by sliding the door is described. In Patent Literature 1, it is described that a brushless motor is appropriate as the power generation source of the sliding door unit because it facilitates a reduction in thickness, detection of a rotation frequency using sensors for magnetic pole detection, and the like (Patent Literature 1).
For example, the brushless motor includes a permanent magnet rotor having a plurality of magnetic poles and a stator having stator coils as an armature winding, and includes a plurality of sensors configured to detect the positions of the magnetic poles. In addition, the rotor is rotated by switching the energization of the stator coils on based on the outputs of the plurality of sensors, such that driving characteristics similar to those of a brush motor are obtained without brushes.